Cold Blooded Murder
by Life in the Outback
Summary: The YYH gang go to Kag's Shrine Only to find it empty. A neibor says that the people in it,where murderd. Curiousity driven teen boys go to solve the mystery of the murders of Kaity Higurashi(mom) Mark Higurashi(Gramps) Souta Higurashi(bro) And Kagome Hig


Kurama,Heie,Yuske and Kuwabara walked up to Higurashi Shrine.  
  
" Whoa," Kuwabara said as he starred up the steps. at the top,Heie stood,hands in pockets and smirking mockingly. Kuwabara growled. Kurama just sighed.  
  
" Lets go,shall we." As they walked up the stairs,Kurama and Heie got a very bad feeling. At that moment,when that feeling hit,Kuwabara stopped moving and looked around. Yuske stopped and looked to him, followed by Kurama.  
  
" Whats up Kuwabara?" Kuwabara was quiet for a moment.  
  
" Somethins really wierd,u guys.. But I have no idea were its coming from. Its all over the place..and thick." Yuske's eyes narrowed. Kurama and Heie remained calm but,something about this house made there stomache turn. Kuwabara took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
" There!" He shouted,pointing to the well. All there heads whipped to the well.  
  
" What,Kuwabara!?! I dont see anything!" Yuske shouted. Kuwabara panted.  
  
" Its not there anymore." Kuwabara continued to pant. Yuske looked to him.  
  
" What was it?"  
  
" A girl." Kurama and Heie looked to him.  
  
" A girl?" Heie asked. Kuwabara nodded.  
  
" But,there was something really wierd about her... she looked really sad,but dangerouse.."  
  
" Whatever,lets just go..ur creepin me out." Yuske turned up and walked up the steps. Kurama followed him. Kuwabara starred at the well for a moment then,ran to catch up with them.  
  
" Aye!" Someone shouted. They looked down to the noise to see a man," What are u doing up there!?!"  
  
" Do u know the reidents of this shrine?" Kurama asked politly.  
  
" Dude," the teenager next to him cut in as he ran up the steps to them  
  
" Get back here young man!" The man yelled.  
  
" Dad,let me show them around! I'll be back!" The man hesitantly nodded ," But! I'll be waiting down here! U have 1 minute Young man!"  
  
The boy nodded and looked away,rolling his eyes. He turned to them.  
  
" Do u know where the residents of this house are?" Kurama repeated to the red mowhawked teen. The boy rubbed the back of his head.  
  
" Dude,the people here were murderd." A light flashed by Kuwabara's eyes and he, for half a second,herd a very faint yet sad scream.  
  
Kuwabara's eyes widend as he saw a small boy coverd in blood and had gashs all over his body,crying and screaming.   
  
" Yaa!! " Kuwabara yelled and fell onto the steps. Yuske looked to him.  
  
" U ok,man?" Mohawk boy said.  
  
" Carlose! Lets go!" He herd. Carlose waved to them and ran off. Yuske glarred at Kuwabara.  
  
" U scared him!"  
  
" Shut up,Urameshi!! I just saw something!"  
  
" What?" Kuwabara picked himself up off the ground and they walked to the house. Kurama opend the door and the disgusting smell of blood hit his and Hiei's nose. They walked 'til they were in the living room  
  
" A kid..a boy. He was all coverd in blood deep bloody gashes all over! He was crying and screaming!! It was scary!" Yuske snorted.  
  
" Its probly true.." Kurama said. Heie nodded.   
  
" U beleive him?!"  
  
" If u look close enough,u'll see too."  
  
Yuske looked closly,for a second,he saw a beautiful gigantic shrine. Then,saw the house coverd in blood. The word,' IM SORRY' writen on the wall in blood. A child lay in the middle of the blood just as Kuwabara had described it. The furniture was torn and blood stained everywhere. There were odd claw marks all over the walls.  
  
Yuske coverd his eyes panting. " That.. that was TERRIBLE!!" He shouted.  
  
" Yes,"Kurama said," Most disturbing."  
  
" What are you doing in here?!" A voice shouted.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! I am sooooo good! Who could that voice belong to!? Hmmmmm!? *smirks* You'll find out in the next chapter,now,wont u!?  
  
Ok,Pleeeaaaaasssssseeeee read and review. If not...I wont make a second chapter!! Nyah Nyah!! 


End file.
